


It's 2AM, And I'm Always Coming Back To You

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cigarettes, Established Relationship, Fights, I don't know how to tag this, Kinda. it's like the aftermath of a fight ya feel, M/M, Non-Sexual Shared Showers, Walk Of Shame, i don't even know what this is, that the omc smokes. whizzer hates them and marv doesnt smoke either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: “You didn’t say where you were,” Marvin pointed out, finally breaking their silence.“We’re fighting.” The statement was clipped and cold. He turned, leaving the mess he'd made so he could head to the en suit in their bedroom.“Yeah,” Marvin agreed, following after him. “But still. You didn’tcall.”Whizzer rolled his eyes and started up the shower. “What? Wanted to know how muchfunI was having?”





	It's 2AM, And I'm Always Coming Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> da da da daaaaaaa!
> 
> This is based off a prompt of mine: "I've been avoiding you for a week and you caught me outside of your neighbor's, reeking of sex."
> 
> I just thought that it really fits them yk?
> 
> so yeah. have fun, enjoy. You can send me prompts if you want to see more from me!

         Robert Stilinski's apartment was certainly a smoking apartment. There were multiple cigarette butts in an ashtray on the coffee table. The cheap smell of shitty air freshener that did nothing to cover up the rough tobacco smell, but rather added to it and made the air almost unbreathable.

    Whizzer hated it. It drudged up memories of past boyfriends held the bad habit like a fucking badge of honor on their chests. They always had cigarettes dangling from their pretty mouths, burning Whizzer’s eyes and lungs with the awful, stinging smoke and the egregious odor.

    It was nothing like Marvin. Marvin and his fresh smelling aftershave that was never overwhelming or cheap smelling. It brought memories of skin dragging across skin, soft sighs and little words of praise. Good things that Whizzer came to associate with Marvin.

_ Eugh. _

    He held back from digging a knuckle into his temple to try and push the thoughts from his head.  _ Cut it out, Whizzer, _ he snapped at himself,  _ you’re pissed at him. _

    He couldn’t remember why; it was one of their little spats that had Whizzer tearing himself from the apartment for a couple of days while they both took time to cool down. Usually, he would spend the time at Charlotte and Cordelia’s apartment, stewing on their lumpy couch with some form of comfort food on his lap while he glared at the TV and randomly spouted passive aggressive comments that were very thinly veiled against Marvin.

    However, this was one of the off times. This was the  _ un _ usual. This was when he got so worked up and pissed off that cutting out to slink to The Lesbians wasn’t going to work.

    It had been a long time since Whizzer had taken another partner outside of Marvin. Out of convenience, he told himself. Things with Marvin were going well, and he was content most days. Sure, they were still open - or, at least they hadn’t had the whole monogamy talk yet.

    They’d talked about Whizzer fucking other guys. He could while he was with Marvin, as long as he stayed clean, using protection and being careful. Marvin preferred that Whizzer tell him when he was going to spend the night somewhere else so he wouldn’t worry out of his brain since he didn’t come home.

    Whizzer didn’t make Marvin aware of it, this time. He figured that, since they were fighting there really wouldn’t be any use. It would be another point to fight on when finally made his way home. Marvin would take the knowledge and use it against Whizzer, as he’s done so many times before, just as Whizzer has done to Marvin.

    So Whizzer didn’t tell.

    Admittedly, Whizzer could have picked a better man to spend his time with. He was a burly man with his hair in tight curls and neatly trimmed facial hair. So different from Marv. What Whizzer believed he needed.

    The man, a Robert Stilinski, was a man Whizzer has known for sometime. It was really rather stupid to begin this with  _ him _ , of all people - considering that he lived but three doors down from Marvin.

    It wasn’t guilt that he felt, gathering his clothes up from a room that was laid out the very same as Marvin’s, but it was pulling. He wanted nothing more to rid himself of the stench of cigarettes and the sticky feeling of sweat and lube, so he could crawl into bed. He didn’t remember what they were fighting about, and Whizzer didn’t bother trying to recall the stupid thing. He slipped his jeans on, foregoing his underwear and grimaced at the feeling the fabric against his sticky skin. He pulled his shirt on, but only bother to do up but a few of the buttons. His hair was a mess. His underwear were balled up and shoved into an empty pant pocket.

    He checked to make sure he had everything he came with, clothes and shoes, phone and keys, and the like, before he left the apartment, leaving a sleeping Robert Stilinski behind as he let the door swing shut noisily behind him.

    Whizzer took a breath when he was in the hall. While the halls still smelled nothing short of  _ weird _ , they were much better than the apartment he came out of. He sniffed at the collar of his shirt and grimaced at the smell he carried with him. He gave one look further down the hall to Marvin’s apartment door before turning on his heel, going to the elevator.

    He planned to go up a floor and bang on The Lesbian’s apartment door, to ask for entrance and then make a bee line to their shower. However good a plan that was, they were all instantly dashed upon the proverbial rocks as he turned around. He came face to face with Marvin of all people. He seemed to just come off of the elevator, his hands clutching a small stack of mail (He began to question why the man was out gathering his mail at such a late hour, but then he remembered that Marvin was as disorganized a mess as they came, and quickly discarded the issue).

    Marvin had obviously seen Whizzer much earlier than Whizzer saw him, because the shock was gone from his face, and he just wore a semi-amused quirk of his eyebrow. His stance  _ dripped _ of annoyance.

    He did little more than look Whizzer up and down.

    Whizzer grimaced. He tucked his shirt in absently, trying to make himself a little more presentable. “Can I use the shower?” he asked before he lost the nerve. Before he spouted off something venomous and brushed past Marvin to the elevator.

    Marvin made a little show of considering the option, but eventually, he nodded and dug his keys from his pockets.

    The silence they held as Whizzer shuffled in the apartment was all-too familiar. As he began to unbutton his shirt again, Whizzer watched as Marvin discarded the mail onto the kitchen counter. Marvin turned back to him, arms crossed over his chest just as Whizzer pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor. He untied his shoes and kicked them off, removing his socks next.

    “You didn’t say where you were,” Marvin pointed out, finally breaking their silence. He leaned against the divider between the kitchen and living room, and Whizzer could feel his eyes boring into him as he unbuckled his belt and next his pants.

    “We’re fighting.” The statement was clipped and cold. He shoved his pants down and kicked out of them, adding them to the pile. He turned, leaving the mess so he could head to the en suit in their bedroom.

    “Yeah,” Marvin agreed, following after him. “But still. You didn’t  _ call. _ ”

    Whizzer rolled his eyes as he started up the shower. “What? Wanted to know how much fun I was having?” He whirled around, getting in Marvin’s face. “Wanna know how good of a fuck he was?” he hissed, lip curling up into a sneer.

    Marvin’s nose crinkled, and Whizzer thought that he must have caught the tobacco smell. It seemingly only took him a second to regain his train of thought. “You know,  _ maybe  _ I just wanted to know that you were  _ safe _ .”

    Whizzer scoffed and got into the shower. He didn’t want to think about why he grabbed Marvin’s shampoo instead of his own. Looking through the frosted glass, Whizzer could see how Marvin backed up against the sink, crossing his arms again.

    “Are you okay?” Marvin asked, his voice adopting a softer edge this time.

    “Obviously,” Whizzer bit back, scrubbing the last bits of shampoo from his hair. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

    “You worry me, you know that?” Marvin said instead of answering. He sounded tired. Whizzer didn’t blame him.

    Whizzer twisted a lock of hair around his finger and tugged. He sighed, not knowing how to move forward. He didn’t know what he wanted from Marvin at the moment. He didn’t know if he wanted the short words and dark curses, the bitter remarks that haunt him at his lowest moments. He didn’t know if he wanted comfort, or apologies, either. The sweet words that came cheap at moments like this.

    Whizzer didn’t know what he wanted, beyond relief to the hollow ache in his stomach, the pang in his chest, and the itch in his nose that wanted the remnants of cigarette smoke gone from his skin, replaced with the stupid smell of Marvin’s shampoo, the smell Whizzer’s gotten used to falling asleep to. He sighed.

    “Are you coming in, or not?”

    It was an olive branch, of sorts. Not an apology - if that came, it would come later, facing away from Marv with his face pressed into a pillow, said into the silence of the early morning. Many of their fights were resolved that way. - but it was something. An acknowledgement. Recognizing Marvin’s side, but not getting into it just yet.

    Marvin seemed to consider the question for a second before he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the hamper. Soon enough, he pulled open the door to the shower cubicle and walked in, bare as the day he was born. There was no avoiding brushing against each other in the small space unless he pressed himself flat against the wall, so Whizzer didn’t even try to avoid it.

    “Are you going over to Charlotte and ‘Delia’s?” Marvin asked pointedly, wetting his hair.

    Whizzer looked at him for a long moment as he worked conditioner into his hair. He slicked it back when he was done, going for his green loofa next. He shrugged. “Not tonight.”

    “So are we done fighting, then?”

    Whizzer knew that the ceasefire wouldn’t last long, but he was glad for the offer of reprieve. He could take a breath and relax for a while.

    He answered Marvin with a kiss.

    “We’ll talk about it later,” he said reluctantly between little kisses pressed against Marvin’s mouth.

    “We could talk about it now,” Marvin proposed.

    Whizzer set him with a coarse look. “Later,” he reiterated, tacking on, “when lube isn’t soaking my ass.” Marvin’s nose scrunched up and he made a vile little face. “Exactly,” Whizzer said, “that’s what I feel like.”

    “Bet you’re glad your walk of shame didn’t last very long,” Marvin lilted, an eyebrow raising.

    Whizzer rolled his eyes. “For the love of God,” he sighed. “I’m going to The Lesbians.” He feigned moving towards the shower door, like he was going to walk out with conditioner still stuck in his hair, half soaped up and clutching a loofa.

    “Hey,” Marvin said, catching Whizzer’s arm, eyes full of mirth and his mouth curling into a wolfish little grin, “I was  _ joking _ . Come here.” He curled his arms around Whizzer’s neck and pressed a fair few kisses into the soft skin under his chin, trailing up his jaw and finally to his lips.

    “I’ve really got to clean up,” Whizzer muttered against Marvin’s skin, though made no move to pull away.

    “And then we can go to bed,” Marvin decided. Whizzer hummed delightedly and stepped back into the warm spray of the shower, rinsing out his hair with the string of the loofa wrapped around his wrist, the loofa flopping this way and that. “Jason’s coming in tomorrow.” That’s right. It was Thursday. Rather - early Friday morning.

    Whizzer hummed in response. “We can do something fun with him. He likes the batting cages.”

    Marvin snorted, fiddling with a bar of soap. “I don’t see  _ why _ ,” he said listlessly, his shoulders slumping.

    Whizzer laughed, looking at his boyfriend in amusement. “Just because you don’t like baseball doesn’t mean everyone else in the world is so uncultured.”

    “You wound me, dear,” he said, thought voice held no hurt. They traded a few more kisses and finished up their shower. Within twenty minutes, they were in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. Whizzer let out a little breath and buried his face into the pillow, his nose just grazing the crook of Marvin’s neck.

    This was better. Whizzer let himself relax, sinking into the feeling of Marvin beside him. And he slept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://love-devour-covet-keep.tumblr.com)


End file.
